


Двадцать два способа сказать «да»

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: самое сложное в работе директора Хогвартса — прием посетителей





	Двадцать два способа сказать «да»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/gifts).



> Написано на Битву Пейрингов для команды Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy Team.  
> Бета: Солнечный кот.

— ...и именно поэтому мы не поставим в Большом зале дробитель колен, Алекто, — устало сказал Северус. — Что касается затрат на учебные материалы...

— Северус, но так же нельзя! — ахнула Кэрроу. — Разве вы не читали наш с Аргусом запрос на финансирование?

Северус искоса посмотрел на разложенные на столе бумаги. Они были разделены на четыре аккуратные стопки под заголовками: «Только после умиротворяющего бальзама», «Только после эйфорийного эликсира», «Только после Огденского» и «Личные дела Дамблдора. На ночь не открывать».

Конечно же, последняя стопка была выше всего.

— Да вот же он, слева! — Кэрроу нетерпеливо указала на одинокий лист пергамента под бутылью укрепляющего раствора.

Взяв пергамент в руки, Северус аккуратно его развернул. Сощурился, разглядывая написанное.

— «Двадцать два незаслуженно забытых средневековых орудия для пыток»? — медленно проговорил он.

Кэрроу просияла.

— Аргус начал составлять, а я дополнила... У него столько идей! — Северус с легким ужасом заметил, что она вдруг залилась румянцем. — Ну правда, Круциатус на каждой отработке ужасно утомляет, а розги и подвешивание за лодыжки уже приелись... Что скажете, Северус?

Северус с неожиданным теплом вспомнил все сомнительные кандидатуры, которые принимал на работу Дамблдор. Честное слово, на фоне Кэрроу даже они казались приятнейшими из коллег.

Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что тогда Северусу не приходилось платить им зарплату.

— Я все же отдам приоритет новым учебным материалам, — сухо ответил он. — Если у вас все, Алекто, то у меня еще много дел.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, в дверь тихо постучали.

— Войдите, мистер Малфой, — отозвался Северус, убрав в сторону «Двадцать два незаслуженно забытых средневековых орудия для пыток». Подходящей для них стопки бумаг он так и не выбрал, так что просто положил пергамент на стол — понадеявшись, что это не положит начало новой кипе макулатуры.

Впрочем, давно уже пора было завести стопку: «Ни в коем случае не смотреть перед едой». Или же: «Блестящие предложения от любимых коллег».

За дверью и правда оказался Драко — в компании младших Крэбба с Гойлом, которые тут же протолкнулись в кабинет, чуть не сметя с нижней полки шкафа серебряные приборы Дамблдора.

— Откуда вы узнали, что это я? — с любопытством спросил Драко, заходя следом.

— Ты слишком часто бываешь у меня в кабинете, — бросил Северус, рассеянно отметив, что больше никого не узнавал по стуку в дверь. — Коллега, прошу меня извинить — сами видите, ученики...

Насупившись, Кэрроу стремительно развернулась, чуть не сбив остроконечной шляпой с потолка люстру, и выскочила в коридор, с грохотом хлопнув дверью. Драко проводил ее неодобрительным взглядом, Крэбб — восхищенным, Гойл... даже каким-то пугающе восхищенным.

— Что случилось? — устало спросил Северус, пододвигая к себе кипу бумаг «Только после Огденского». Связанное с Крэббом и Гойлом обычно попадало как раз в нее.

Все трое заметно волновались, что явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Вы просили привести к себе Крэбба с Гойлом, — наконец заявил Драко, вздернув подбородок. — По поводу их успеваемости.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Ты о моей просьбе в прошлом году? Своевременно.

— Тогда я еще думал, что смогу справиться с проблемой своими силами, — чопорно ответил Драко.

— Драко с нами занимается, — уточнил Гойл.

— И он того... сечет, — Крэбб закивал головой. — В чарах там всяких.

Северусу захотелось со вздохом накрыть голову руками. Семь лет обучения, а ученик характеризует усвоенный материл как «в чарах там всяких» — истинное торжество системы магического образования.

— И в зельях, — поддакнул Гойл. — Вы знаете, сэр, Драко в зельях ну просто этот... мастер!

— Как ни странно, я в курсе, — Северус кивнул. — Успел заметить за те десять лет, что давал ему уроки.

Перед глазами промелькнуло страшное воспоминание — давний визит в мэнор, отлучившиеся «буквально на полчаса» Люциус с Нарциссой и мелкий Драко, за которым нужно было приглядеть. Северусу тогда не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем предложить ему вместе сварить простенькую настойку растопырника — лишь бы чем-нибудь его занять.

В результате пострадали два павлина, которых Драко решил ощипать на ингредиенты, один гобелен, который он обжег варевом, и бессчетное число комнатных растений — куда он это варево вылил.

Поразительно, но Люциус к разрушениям остался почти равнодушен. А уж стоило Драко заявить, что «зелья та-акие интересные», как тот мигом попросил Северуса о регулярных занятиях. Вероятно, хотел за что-то ему отомстить.

К Хогвартсу, впрочем, Драко и правда добился более чем приличных результатов.

— Так что именно вам нужно от меня? — спросил Северус, краем глаза изучая верхний листок в стопке «Только после Огденского». Кажется, на нем стояла министерская печать.

— Чтобы вы тоже с нами позанимались, — пробасил Гойл. — Подтянули по этой вашей... программе.

— Вместе с Драко, — как-то визгливо добавил Крэбб, ткнув застывшего Драко в плечо. — Ну, знаете, два ума лучше, чем один.

— Так повысится эффективность учебного процесса, — с выражением произнес Гойл.

Северус медленно моргнул. Крэбб и Гойл говорили... длинными и сложными фразами? С устойчивыми выражениями?

В прошлый раз такое было курсе на четвертом: когда они давали интервью журналистке и по наводке Драко повторяли составленный им текст.

— Меня очень радует ваше рвение к учебе, — безразлично сказал Северус, — но, боюсь, времени я на вас не найду. Разве что совсем поздно по вечерам.

Все трое мгновенно оживились.

— Это было бы идеально, — вежливо отозвался Драко.

— Ага, под ночь как раз самое то, — Гойл почему-то загоготал. Остальные быстро ткнули его локтями.

— Перед сном информация лучше запоминается, — объяснил Драко, поймав вопросительный взгляд Северуса. — Так когда у вас будет свободный вечер, профессор?

Северус с тоской посмотрел на нагромождения бумаг.

— Допустим, в среду.

— В вашей старой лаборатории?

— Именно. Котел и весы принесите свои.

Хватало уже того, что он потратит на зельеварческие потуги Крэбба и Гойла личные ингредиенты.

— Не вопрос, — Крэбб деловито кивнул. — А еду принести можно?

Северус молча на него посмотрел.

— Только не подумайте, мы не какие-нибудь там обжоры, — продолжил Крэбб. — Мы и вас угостим чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Можем принести сладкий пирог!

— И эльфийского вина, — Гойл как-то странно ему подмигнул.

У Драко стало такое выражение лица, словно он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, и вот-вот не сможет с собой совладать.

— Вы ведь знаете, — неторопливо начал Северус, — что в стенах школы запрещено распивать спиртное?

Гойл округлил глаза.

— Кому, вам? Это же ужас, сэр! И как вы справляетесь?

Крэбб скорбно уставился на Северуса, явно стремясь выразить глубочайшее сочувствие. Драко насмешливо фыркнул.

— Обещаем, сэр, мы никому не скажем, — торжественно объявил Крэбб. — Ну так что? Вино как раз хорошо подойдет к расслабляющему эликсиру, который мы и хотим приготовить!

Драко шумно вздохнул, глядя куда-то в потолок.

— Расслабляющего эликсира не существует, — каким-то обреченным тоном сообщил он. — Есть только умиротворяющий бальзам.

— Так может, мы его изобретем, — не смутился Крэбб. — Хочется сварить что-нибудь такое... легкое.

— Как ванильный мусс, — вставил Гойл.

— О, нам обязательно нужно будет принести в среду ванильный мусс! И пастилки. И мышки-ледышки!

Гойл почему-то грустно опустил плечи. На лице его отразилась мука.

— Но я люблю пастилки, — с обожанием сказал он. — Это как же, мы тогда свалим, а они вдвоем все съедят?

Драко резко дернул ногой, как будто хотел дать ему пинка, но в последний момент сдержался.

— Не то чтобы меня интересовали ваши кулинарные планы, — лениво заметил Снейп, — но почему это вы заранее собираетесь уйти со своего же занятия?

Крэбб и Гойл стали неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу. Прикинув их общую массу, Северус отстраненно пожалел пушистый ковер.

— Понимаете, нам это... Трелони предсказала, — быстро затараторил Крэбб, — что в среду вечером у нас в спальне случится пожар!

— Наверное, опять Блейз фейерверк запустит, — добавил Гойл. — Или Тео со своими сигарами.

— Не то чтобы Тео курил, — встрял Крэбб. — Это ему Слагхорн подсунул. Мерзкий старикашка!

— Не удивлюсь, если это он нам спальню подожжет!

Решив, что разговаривать здесь надо со самым здравомыслящим, Северус поглядел на Драко. Тот усиленно изучал уже порядочно истоптанный Крэббом и Гойлом ковер.

— Так что вы, это... не удивляйтесь, если нам вдруг придется уйти, — закончил Крэбб. — Так даже лучше, вам с Драко мы не помешаем. То есть не помешаем вместе заниматься зельями! Ну или чем еще вы там начнете заниматься, мало ли, вдруг у Драко полу...

— Если ты закончишь эту фразу, я лично подожгу твою кровать! — вскинулся Драко, толкнув его в бок. Затем почти робко взглянул на Северуса. — Прошу прощения, это была идиотская затея. Мы больше не будем вас отвлекать.

Он царственно махнул рукой, и Крэбб с Гойлом понуро поплелись к двери. Вид у них был такой виноватый, словно они завалили все учебные дисциплины разом.

— Драко, задержись, пожалуйста, — неожиданно для тебя сказал Северус, когда Крэбб повернул дверную ручку. — Вы двое можете идти.

Заметно побледнев, Драко проводил выскочивших в коридор Крэбба и Гойла таким взглядом, будто они бросали его наедине с кровожадно настроенным соплохвостом.

— Я очень в тебе разочарован, Драко, — прямо заявил Северус, решив не ходить вокруг да около. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, будто я не понял, что вы задумали?

Побледнев, Драко прислонился спиной к закрывшейся двери. Степень его бледности Северус обычно делил на три категории: «обычная», «Драко испуган» и «Драко в полнейшем ужасе».

Сейчас Драко стремительно приближался к третьей категории.

— Надеюсь, вы хоть не решили, что это моя инициатива? — слабо выдавил он. — Сам бы я никогда не стал так... нагло вам предлагать...

— Да уж хотелось бы верить, что самостоятельно ты бы не догадался привлекать меня к приготовлению дурманящих зелий, — фыркнул Северус.

Драко очень быстро заморгал.

— Дурманящих зелий?..

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя ничего такого и в мыслях не было? — Северус вновь перевел взгляд на пергамент с министерской печатью. Вчитываться в него ничуть не хотелось, но выслушивать оправдания Драко хотелось еще меньше.

— Нет, конечно! — возмутился Драко. — Да как вы... Это из-за болтовни Крэбба о расслабляющем эликсире? Вы серьезно думаете, что я стал бы рассчитывать в изобретении зелий на этих двух олухов? — В его голосе проскользнула обида. — Да я сам какое хочешь запрещенное зелье сварю!

Северус пристально на него посмотрел, и Драко окончательно достиг третьей категории бледности.

— Допустим, я тебе поверю, — неторопливо произнес Северус. — Насчет первой части — что касается запрещенных зелий, сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал. Будь любезен, объясни тогда, в чем была цель вашего визита?

Драко опустил голову, уставившись на свои ботинки. Немного попереминался с ноги на ногу. Потом расправил плечи и воззрился на Северуса с таким решительным видом, словно тот и правда был кровожадно настроенным соплохвостом, которого Драко предстояло выгулять и накормить.

— У Крэбба с Гойлом возникла глупая идея, — начал Драко таким тоном, как будто у Крэбба с Гойлом хоть когда-то возникали не глупые идеи, — что якобы я... хотел бы проводить с вами больше времени, профессор.

Если учесть, что Драко при каждой возможности прибегал к нему в кабинет, отлавливал Северуса в коридорах и на выходе из Большого зала, рвался обсуждать с ним дела факультета даже по вечерам в личных комнатах... Крэбб с Гойлом и правда проявили впечатляющую проницательность.

— По правде говоря, Драко, мне трудно представить, куда еще больше.

— Нет-нет, вы не так поняли! — Драко торопливо замахал руками. — Речь идет об общении наедине. По вечерам. В более... э-э, приватной обстановке.

— О, — только и сказал Северус, рассматривая Драко с таким чувством, словно видел его впервые.

Наверное, взгляд вышел не из приятных, так как Драко начал медленно сползать по стенке. 

— Честное слово, профессор, я понятия не имею, откуда они это взяли, — залепетал он. — Да как им только в голову пришло! И ведь я даже повода не давал! Обещаю, я ни малейшим словом не... не оскорбил вашу честь.

Северусу захотелось запустить в Драко стопкой «Личных дел Дамблдора» и оскорбить этим его честь.

— То есть ты не испытываешь желания... общаться со мной в более приватной обстановке?

Драко неуверенно моргнул.

— Я... А вы хотите, чтобы я его испытывал?

Позади раздался приглушенный смешок кого-то из портретов. Наверняка этого урода Финеаса Блэка.

— Потому что если вы не против... — с непривычной робостью добавил Драко. — Тогда я... — Он замолк, чуть ли не с надеждой глядя на Северуса. — Или вы против?

Теперь Северусу захотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Жаль, умение аппарировать из Хогвартса не передавалось вместе с должностью директора.

Он неловко откашлялся.

— Нет, Драко, я не против. В смысле, я не стану тебя за это осуждать, — поспешно уточнил он, когда глаза у Драко пугающе заблестели. — Последний год выдался тяжелым, а уж для тебя особенно... Тем более если учесть, во что теперь превратился учебный процесс. Ничего удивительно, что после такого травмирующего опыта ты испытываешь... слегка нестандартные желания.

— Как вы тактичны, — хмуро отозвался Драко. Бледность понемногу отступала, и вместо нее он начал заливаться слабой краской.

Северус мысленно приказал себе перестать на него глазеть.

— Уверен, скоро этот порыв пройдет. А если нет, ты наверняка найдешь себе кого-нибудь... более подходящего. Того, кто действительно тебя достоин.

Вместо ответа Драко поджал губы, как будто Северус сказал что-то оскорбительное. Глаза у него по-прежнему пугающе блестели — только теперь, кажется, уже от злости.

— А вы, по-вашему, меня не достойны? — с возмущением спросил он. — Что за бред! Знаете, вы можете как угодно ко мне относиться и ничуть не обязаны отвечать на мои чувства, но не смейте отрицать, что я имею на них право! Вы... вы более чем достойны! Вы самый лучший! Это мне надо...

Он осекся, явно устыдившись того, что повысил голос, но глядел на Северуса все так же решительно.

— Так я не понял, — прошептал какой-то из портретов другому, — у него есть чувства или нет?

Северус раздраженно махнул рукой, пожалев, что портреты нельзя заставить замолчать с помощью Силенцио.

А еще лучше — Инсендио.

— Послушай, Драко, мне очень... лестно, правда. И в других обстоятельствах я бы с удовольствием поговорил с тобой еще, но сам видишь... — Он торопливо подхватил со стола первый попавшийся лист пергамента. — У меня очень много работы! Естественно, я не против как-нибудь обсудить с тобой школьные дела — и исключительно их! — без порт... в более приватной обстановке, но не сейчас. — В подтверждение своих слов Северус выставил перед собой пергамент, словно щит. Наверное, звучало не очень, зато так он не ранит чувства Драко.

Губы Драко задрожали. Он почти с ужасом уставился на Северуса, чуть ли не сравнявшись цветом лица с белой стеной.

— Могли бы и сразу сказать, что я вам так противен, — со слезами в голосе выдавил он. — Но незачем ведь угрожать...

Мгновение Северус непонимающе на него смотрел. Затем быстро повернул к себе пергамент — который, конечно же, оказался первой страницей «Двадцати двух незаслуженно забытых средневековых орудий для пыток». С огромной движущейся иллюстрацией дробителя колен.

— Нет-нет, я вовсе не... — спешно заявил Северус. — Это по работе!

Драко вытаращился на него с еще большим ужасом. Выглядел он таким испуганным и несчастным, что Северус не удержался — встал из-за стола, едва не запутавшись в мантии, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и осторожно приобнял Драко за плечи.

— Так значит, вы не против, если я как-нибудь вечером зайду к вам? — надтреснутым голосом спросил Драко. — Поговорить в приватной обстановке — разумеется, только о школьных делах?

Северус мягко похлопал его по спине.

— Конечно. 

— И эльфийское вино принести можно?

— Думаю, это все же... — Драко так потерянно на него взглянул, что у Северуса сжалось сердце. — Почему бы и нет.

— А сегодня вечером вам удобно?

— Сегодня... Только если поздно, не раньше десяти.

— Замечательно, — Драко на миг прильнул ближе, скользнув по скуле Северуса мягкой прядью волос, затем резко отстранился. — Тогда я пойду и соберу все необходимое. — Из его голоса подозрительно быстро исчезли все несчастные нотки. — До встречи, профессор!

Не успел Северус опомниться, как за ним уже закрылась дверь.

— Какой предприимчивый молодой человек, — отметил Финеас Блэк, когда Северус, вновь сев за стол, брезгливо скомкал «Двадцать два незаслуженно забытых средневековых орудия для пыток». — Придется вам распивать с ним эльфийское вино, директор. Еще и, так сказать, в приватной обстановке.

Мрачно поглядев на получившийся ком бумаги, Северус решил, что этого недостаточно.

— Инсендио, — бросил он, наставив на него палочку. — Не волнуйтесь так за меня, Финеас. Уверен, я как-нибудь переживу этот вечер.

Финеас притих — как всегда после проскользнувшего в опасной близости от себя Инсендио. Взмахом палочки испарив оставшийся от пергамента пепел, Северус слабо улыбнулся.

О том, что он вовсе не против встречи с Драко, портретам знать совсем не обязательно. Не то чтобы Северус планировал сейчас же отвечать ему взаимностью — сперва надо дать Драко время разобраться в себе, — но в любом случае...

Приятно будет провести с ним вечер только вдвоем.


End file.
